


Sugar and Spice

by tsiviaravina



Series: Sweet Surrender [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bottom Chloe Decker, Bottom Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Porn, F/M, Feels, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Romance, Subdrop, Subspace, Switching, Top Chloe Decker, Top Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsiviaravina/pseuds/tsiviaravina
Summary: OKAY: THIS IS PART 2 OF "SWEET SURRENDER", *NOT* PART 3. This is what it is. Chloe and Lucifer begin to explore a romantic relationship both within and without the context of BDSM. If this totally crack-infested, non-canon excuse for writing a lot of Smut, Feels, lighter BDSM scenes, and Emotional Porn is not for you, no harm, no foul. It's not for everyone. If this is your cup of tea, or you think it might be, welcome to something I've been working on since 2019. This has NOT been beta read (no beta = me sad); all errors and mistakes are purely mine own.Lucifer takes Chloe lingerie shopping. Things get interesting. The OFC, Isabella, is there for some psychological twists and turns and because I needed a shop owner to be there, but nothing sexual happens. Strictly Lucifer and Chloe in this piece.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Sweet Surrender [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131107
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own a damn thing. I created the OFC Isabella. Everything else belongs to Lucifer(TV) and Netflix. BDSM info comes from what I personally learned from 1996-2004 and the sites listed at the end of each part. As I said, I don't mind answering serious, respectful questions as best I can. Suing me for this not-so-little piece of fan fiction would make me giggle.

When Chloe wakes, she's relaxed and warm. Lucifer is pressed against her back, his hardness prodding her gently from behind. She arches back, rubbing against him. He moans, his hand moving to cup her breast. She hums in pleasure and turns in his arms to face him, nibbling at his neck with her lips as she fondles him with her free hand.

"So, someone likes morning sex, does she?" Lucifer teases Chloe sleepily, pulling her closer and muffling a groan in her hair.

"Very much so, yes," Chloe replies, giggling as Lucifer's fingers dance over her side. "I'd forgotten--mmm...oh Lucifer...feels so good..." He's gently stroking between her legs and kissing and licking her neck.

Then he leans over to grab another condom, putting it on himself. He wants to be inside her, now, and he had made sure she was ready for him. He lays on his back and grins at her. "Care to go for a morning ride, m'lady?" 

She nods eagerly, scrambling atop him so she can ease him inside her. Lucifer watches the look on her face transform from humor to lust as he enjoys the sensation of being engulfed by her. He watches her in wonder as, all traces of last night's shyness apparently gone, she rides him slowly, letting him feel every time she takes him into her.

"Like what you see?" his Chloe asks him, her eyes glazing over with pleasure as she begins to swivel her hips on every downward movement of her body.

"Oh my, yes," Lucifer answers her, letting his gaze travel from her eyes down to the slick pink skin between her legs. He takes one of her hands, sucking the fingers briefly, then bringing them down to where they're both joined. "Do you trust me?" he asks her, stroking their tangled fingers over and over the wetness there.

Chloe's breath hitches. "Yes," she replies, knowing what he wants and wanting to be willing to give it to him even though...

...even though...

Her breath hitches again and there are tears in her eyes. Suddenly, she hears Lucifer say "Red" firmly. Then he's holding her, still hard, still deep inside her, rocking them both back and forth. She lets out a tiny hiccup that turns into a sob and the tears escape and she's crying, crying about the one thing she has sworn she will never cry about again.

"What is his name, darling? Who hurt your heart so badly?" Lucifer asks his Chloe, knowing another man is behind these tears. But not Daniel. Daniel, under all his posturing, still loves Chloe to distraction.

"I only know his first name...maybe. He...told me his name was David. He was a one-night stand I was stupid enough to have about three months after the movie was released and my...my dad was killed," she answers through the tears. "He didn't hurt me physically. But you're right. He...hurt my heart so badly that I stayed single until I met Dan."

"What did he do, Chloe?" He keeps his voice deceptively calm even though he wants to find this human stain and destroy him utterly. However, his Chloe and her well-being is the priority right now. "Whatever he did...whatever he said...it will not taint what we now have or change my feelings for you in any way."

That was apparently the right thing to say because Chloe's crying calms and she begins to speak. "He...he was older than me, by about ten years. But he said he could only...get an erection by...watching me touch myself and then calling me names about it. He said horrible things about me, about the movie...and that my f-father would be a-ashamed of me..." She tries to swallow the new flood of tears. "He fucked me afterwards and I just got dressed and went home when it was all over. M-my mom was out, so I could scald myself in a hot bath and s-scrub myself until I finally felt physically clean." She wipes at her eyes and nose with the backs of her hands.

"I spent six months trying to get his voice out of my head and then I finally signed up for the p-police academy. M-my first d-day on the job, I met Dan. And you know how that ended..."

Chloe presses her face into Lucifer's shoulder, silently weeping and shaking in a way that sends cracks through Lucifer's ancient, scar-seamed heart.

No wonder she had cried when he had told her that her father would be proud of her.

"He was pathetic scum, slut-shaming you like that. Cry as much as you need to," he says as he rocks her and runs a hand over her hair. "I'm sorry I brought up this old hurt. I won't ask anything like that of you a--"

"No!" His Chloe, always braver than he can comprehend, stops him with that one word. "I want to be able to be...completely free...when I'm with you. I just might need some...help...the first few times you watch me."

"You, Chloe Decker, are the bravest person I have ever known," Lucifer tells her between kisses that leave her breathless. "If that is what you truly desire, then of course I'll help you. There's no shame in it if it brings us both pleasure and I want you to be able to enjoy pleasure between us in as many ways as possible."

His kisses turn soft and slow, making Chloe start moving her hips again. She hardly notices when Lucifer brings their entwined hands down to where their bodies are still joined. "Together. Always together," he whispers in her ear as Chloe whimpers in pleasure and nods.

"Together," she whispers back. She shows Lucifer how she likes to be touched and where. She focuses on Lucifer, on his body pressed to hers, on his cock, warm and filling her. Her fingers move lightly and quickly as Lucifer massages her with firmer strokes. Her breathing becomes quicker and harsher. Her hips move faster as her pleasure, and Lucifer's, overtakes her shame. "Fuck...Lucifer...I'm coming," Chloe cries out, and Lucifer answers with a moan.

"That's it, darling...my Chloe...so beautiful...so brave...and mine..." His moan ends with a growl and he carefully scrapes his teeth along the muscles in her shoulder, one arm wrapped tightly around her and the other hand moving harder and faster until he hears her call out his name and feels her hips slam against his and her inner walls clench around him. 

He lets himself chase his own release, not realizing he's sucking another love-bite into the spot where her neck joins her shoulder. "Chloe...mine..." he growls audibly.

"Always," Chloe breathes into his ear, clenching her muscles around him until she feels him pulse inside her and he yanks her even closer to him.

When they both finally stop moving, they're bathed in sweat and panting. Chloe says, over and over in her mind, "I love you, I love you, I love you," but doesn't dare yet to say it aloud. Instead, she strokes his hair and whispers, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for helping me."

"Always," he breathes, echoing her earlier reply, pressing kisses along the tops of her breasts.

They sit in silence for a while until Lucifer notices Chloe's slight shivering. "How does a hot shower and an omelet for two sound to you?" he smiles up at her. 

Chloe smiles back a him. "It sounds great. There's even truffle oil in the kitchen."

He chuckles as they untangle themselves and stumble on unsteady legs to the bathroom.

**

"Lucifer, I don't mind shopping for special lingerie to wear for us," Chloe emphasizes, "but I need underwear for work that isn't scratchy, is easy to move in, and that I can take down a perp in. I can't wear a--whatever that is," she complains in a whisper, gesturing at one wall covered in corsets and bustiers.

"And that's why I brought us here," Lucifer emphasizes right back. "Isabella stocks more than corsets and garter belts," he soothes as he leads Chloe into the depths of the store. "Speaking of...Isabella, m'dear, are you back here? It's Lucifer, and I brought the Detective with me," he calls as they pass racks of delicate creations of satin and lace. Chloe, in a pair of what Maze calls her "granny-panties" and another white cotton bra, feels uncomfortable and out of her depth.

"Lucifer!" A tall, beautiful, raven-haired woman comes flying at them, hugging first Lucifer and then Chloe, to Chloe's surprise. She holds Chloe's shoulders and smiles down at her. "So you're Chloe. I'm Isabella and this is my domain. I want to reassure you--what's in the front of the store is mainly for the tourists or for private fun. I have lingerie that is beautiful and functional back here. You'll be able to take down anyone in what I'm about to show you." 

Chloe blushes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that I didn't like what was up front, but--"

Isabella waves a hand in the air. "Pfft. You're a female Detective for the LAPD. You have to do your job backwards and in high heels, figuratively if not literally. Lets go in back so I can get some measurements and we can find you a selection of underthings for work that will please both you and Lucifer."

The three of them enter the back of the shop which is decorated in simple, comfortable beige furniture, beige walls, and soft beige carpeting that you would find in a suburban living room. There's a Keurig with a variety of cups in racks next to it and Lucifer grins as he peruses the choices. Chloe is amazed--not a pink ruffle in sight.

Isabella leads Chloe into one of two large dressing rooms, filled with light that's reflected by mirrors. She carefully hangs up Chloe's clothing so it won't wrinkle and pulls out a rolled tape measure, pad, and pencil from her pocket. "Just stand up straight for a moment so I can get a look at you..." Isabella murmurs, positioning Chloe in the middle of the room. She walks around Chloe, stopping a few times with her head cocked and her eyes narrowed. Finally she stands in front of Chloe and smiles.

"You've had a child, but I wouldn't know that until I measured you. I only know that for sure because Lucifer told me. You work out regularly--looks like some weights and lots of running and swimming?" Chloe nods, pleasantly surprised. Isabella continues. "Absolutely no thongs or bikinis--they're uncomfortable as Hell and you never know what situation you'll find yourself in whether you're working or spending an evening out. However, after we pick out what you'll need for work, we can find items that will make you feel a bit more feminine when you're off-duty. Sound good?"

Chloe grins. "Sounds great."

Isabella hands Chloe a warm, gold quilted satin robe. "Wrap yourself up in that. I can smell that Lucifer's made coffee and we can sit and chat a bit before we get into the measuring and fitting. And don't worry--I cleared my whole day to work with you and I have two assistant managers here to take care of the front."

Chloe slides into the robe and ties the belt at her waist, enjoying the feel of the satin against her skin and the warmth surrounding her. "This robe is wonderful. You wouldn't happen to sell these, would you?"

Isabella grins. "That color is Topaz. I also have Black, Ivory, Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, and Amethyst. They can be monogrammed on the front pocket. Lucifer told me your size and coloring, so I set aside one in Black, Ivory, and Sapphire. I do the monogramming myself."

Chloe laughs just as Lucifer knocks on the door. "Your caffeinated goodness awaits you, ladies," he calls out. Isabella chuckles as Lucifer holds the door open for them.

"Be prepared to give that Black American Express Card of yours a workout, Lucifer," Isabella smiles at him and pats him on the shoulder, watching him watch Chloe walk across the room to the couch.

"I don't care how much we buy--she deserves every bit of it," Lucifer murmurs, then walks over to Chloe, hands her a mug, and carefully settles her in his lap.

Isabella's eyes twinkle. So Lucifer Morningstar has fallen in love.

Sometimes, she muses to herself, the Universe can be kind.

Even to the Devil Himself.

**

After coffee and conversation, Isabella carefully takes Chloe's measurements and then brings a selection of bra and panty sets in soft cotton and smooth, seamless satin. Chloe is forced into an argument with Lucifer, who wants her to get more than sets in white, black, and beige. She caves and selects some sets in a very pale pink, a peach, and a light gold.

However, Isabella brings out the piece de resistance--a "police uniform blue" colored satin bra and hi-cut panty set embroidered with "L.A.P.D." on the side of the panty in gold thread. Lucifer goes silent and Chloe giggles. "We'll start out with five of those sets," Lucifer states after clearing his throat and adjusting Chloe, who is deliberately rubbing her thighs against his erection. 

"Don't get cute, love, or I'll turn you over my knee in front of Isabella," he whispers in Chloe's ear. Chloe blushes and Lucifer notices with satisfaction that she's trying not to squirm. "Or would you like a bit of exhibitionism? Isabella would never tell on us..."

"You want to get those L.A.P.D. ones just so you can tear them off me when I come home," Chloe whispers sharply in his ear to try and distract him.

"And you're trying to change the subject," Lucifer chuckles in her ear. He nibbles on her earlobe just for good measure.

"I--I don't and I do," she mumbles, her blush deepening. "It felt...strange...to disagree with you about my 'work' underwear. Part of me just wanted to let you take charge, but another part of me knew I had to insist on what I would actually be able to wear. I'm actually sort of tired because I feel like I'm being pulled in two different directions." Chloe rests her head on Lucifer's shoulder and yawned. "Sorry. I'm not making much sense. I think I'm a little tired from this morning. I probably need another cup of coffee and I'll be fine," she says, then kisses the side of Lucifer's neck.

Lucifer cuddles her close, then sweeps her up and lays her on the couch which has wonderfully soft, overstuffed cushions. He kisses her gently and says, "I'm sorry I didn't keep a closer eye on you. I want you to close your eyes and rest until I come back with food for us. There's a phenomenal Indian restaurant 'round the corner and I know all your favorites. Just rest, darling. Close your eyes and rest."

Chloe's eyes flutter closed as Lucifer strokes her forehead. She's asleep in moments.

Lucifer sighs with more than a little guilt as he watches Chloe sleep. Isabella comes to stand beside him, then hands him a soft, beige blanket. "Thank you," he whispers to Isabella as he carefully tucks it around Chloe. 

The two of them walk to the far side of the room. "You didn't tell her about subspace or sub drop? That's a pretty crappy thing for an experienced Dom with a new sub to do, Lucifer," Isabella whispers harshly.

"I know and I feel guilty enough as it is, thanks," Lucifer snaps back.

"Hey, don't take your guilt out on me, either. Here's the damned menu. Go get us food. Get a bunch of the cheese-filled and garlic naan and make sure you get mild spices for Chloe and me," Isabella orders him with a voice that's soft but still has all the command of a cracking bullwhip.

Oddly enough, Isabella's brusque attitude towards him and her concern for Chloe calms him and he salutes as he grabs the menu and heads out the back door of the store.

**

When he gets back with what's essentially a buffet packed in two large bags, Chloe is awake and he can smell the smoky scent of tea in the air rather than coffee. Isabella is sitting next to her and they both smile at him, Isabella's smile sharper than Chloe's. Chloe takes pity on him first.

"I only woke up about five minutes ago. Isabella was nice enough to make me a mug of Earl Grey. She's been showing me the fun stuff in her album," Chloe says, nodding towards the large photo album on the coffee table in front of them.

Isabella scoops up the album and lays it aside on her desk. "Let's have lunch and Lucifer can explain why you felt the way you did when you were insisting on purchasing proper underwear for work."

"Throw me under the bus, why don't you," Lucifer mutters, beginning to lay out containers of food and Chloe is hard put not to laugh because Lucifer is blushing. She gets up and he glances nervously at her. She frowns a bit. 

This is not her cocky, take-on-the-world, underwear-tearing Lucifer.

"Hey," she says softly, placing a hand on his arm. "Spill. What's wrong?"

He exhales sharply and runs a hand over his hair, not looking at her. "I didn't explain some important parts of Dominance and Submission to you that I should have."

"Babe, look at me," she says firmly, making Lucifer look at her in surprise. None of his previous lovers had given him a pet name before purely out of affection. 

He thinks he likes it.

"I'm not going to learn everything about Dominance, Submission, and BDSM all at once," she tells him, reassuring him by cupping his cheeks in her hands. She seems to do that when she doesn't want him to look away from her--when she wants him to believe what she's saying. "What didn't you explain to me that you think you should have?"

"Sub triggers, sub space, and sub drop," he says softly, unable to look away from her loving gaze.

"Sounds like a lot of stuff to explain all at once," she murmurs to him, smiling softly at him. "Let's eat first and finish our shopping. Then we can go back to your place and you can explain things a little at a time, while we make love a little at a time. Sound like a good deal to you?"

Lucifer puts down the container of food he had been holding and holds Chloe tightly instead. "Will you keep calling me 'babe'?" he asks tentatively.

She presses her hand against his cheek, feeling stubble like fine-grained sandpaper under her fingers. "If you keep calling me 'darling'," she answers him.

"Then yes, it sounds like a very good deal, darling," he grins, bending down and kissing her.

The kiss is warm and loving and sensual and apparently lasts a bit long because Isabella clears her throat and says, "Sorry to break into your moment, but...ummm...nothing on earth is as unappetizing as cold naan."

They break apart, chuckling. Lucifer continues to lay out food while Chloe asks Isabella if they can look at one peignoir set in particular before they eat. When they're far enough away from Lucifer, Chloe grabs Isabella's arm firmly and whispers, "Whatever your issue is with him, you bury it, or I will make your life a living Hell. If you're jealous, I'm sure I can find other shops that will be happy to cater to a woman who is a cop and Lucifer Morningstar's lover. If you ever mess with his self-esteem again, you'll lose this shop and your clientele. Are we clear?"

Isabella looks at her, brown eyes wide, skin pale, and nods.

Chloe raises an eyebrow and tightens her grip. "I said: 'Are we clear?'"

Isabella swallows hard. "We're clear. It won't happen again," she answers in a rushed whisper.

"Good." Chloe releases Isabella's arm. Isabella is looking at her strangely. "What is it?" Chloe asks.

"Ask Lucifer about what it means to be a switch," Isabella replies softly, rubbing her arm and keeping her eyes lowered and rushes across the room to a cupboard that holds dishes, cutlery, and glasses.

Chloe's more than a little confused, but she's used to intimidating people (she's best at playing 'bad cop'). Maybe it's that she feels very protective of Lucifer--they belong to one another, and he doesn't need someone else making him feel like shit. She catches him looking at her curiously and she smiles at him, walks over to the coffee table, and starts asking about the food.

**

Their adventure at Isabella's comes to an end a couple of hours after their break for lunch and Chloe lets Lucifer know she's worn out. He takes a look at her and agrees. They stop off at Chloe's so she can grab her overnight bag from the trunk of her car, and then Lucifer points the car towards Lux.

Chloe snuggles down in the passenger seat of the convertible, Lucifer's hand large and warm on her thigh. She lets herself doze, feeling safe and secure with Lucifer watching over her. Soon, she feels a soft peck on her lips. "Sleeping Beauty, my darling, we're home."

"Hey, babe," she answers him sleepily. She pushes herself up and allows Lucifer to help her out of the convertible. She grabs her bag and helps Lucifer with the bags from Isabella's store.

"I'm looking forward to a fashion show--well, a private one, at least," Lucifer tells Chloe, making her laugh. They enter the elevator at the garage level and Lucifer inserts a small key next to the button for the Penthouse and turns it. They go straight up, not stopping at any of the other floors--not even Lux. Once they're at the Penthouse, Lucifer removes the key and the doors close. Chloe raises an eyebrow in query at him and he says, "I just locked everyone else away from this floor. We won't be disturbed. This second key is yours, since I don't intend on unlocking access to this floor unless absolutely necessary." Lucifer places a duplicate of his own key in Chloe's palm on a key chain with The Penthouse engraved on it.

"Thank you," she tells him, pulling his head to hers so she can give him the kind of soft, sensual kiss he seems to be enjoying more and more.

When they break apart, Lucifer asks her, "What would you like for dinner, darling? Thai, Chinese...oh, wait," he says when he sees the grin on her face. "You want food from that 'so-bad-it's-good' Mexican restaurant you like, don't you?"

She wraps her arms around him, bats her eyelashes at him and says, "Pleeease, babe? We can get their sopapillias for desert...Imagine what we could do with all that powdered sugar..."

Lucifer chuckles. "Manipulative little wench. Yes, sopapillias and powdered sugar sound like fun, but, I also had Patrick put something else in the refrigerator for...dessert. Don't worry," he continues when Chloe blushes. "Patrick is a romantic at heart and is very discreet. He's ecstatic that we're 'finally together'."

"I'm ecstatic that we're finally together," Chloe smiles as she stands on tip-toe so she can nuzzle his chest where it isn't covered by his shirt. She hears Lucifer hum in pleasure and feels him pull her tight against him. The nuzzling turns into nibbling, licking, and kissing with sighs, moans, and groans from Lucifer. He moves his hands from Chloe's waist to her buttocks, squeezing and kneading, eliciting similar sighs, moans, and groans from her.

"Mmm...Lucifer...want you," Chloe murmurs. "Now...Please..."

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." he answers, tumbling with her on to the bed. Lucifer laughs when he sees Chloe wearing one of the "L.A.P.D." embroidered sets of underwear and kisses her bellybutton. She keeps the underwear on and helps him out of his clothes, carefully hanging them on the clothes tree in the corner of the bedroom area, knowing he enjoys caring for his things.

She's just finished hanging up his jacket when she feels a sharp slap on her ass that makes her let out a tiny yelp. She turns to face him, eyes narrowed. He's standing behind her with his black leather belt held taut between both hands and an annoyingly smug smirk on his face. He's also wearing his black boxer briefs and is sporting an enormous hard-on.

She can't help it; she licks her lips as she looks at him. Suddenly, she has a desire to see Lucifer yanking against restraints as she teases him with her mouth and tongue, or maybe just brushing over him with her nipples...watching him as he comes after she's brought him to the edge of orgasm again and again.

"That, darling...what were you thinking just then? You were full of desire..." Lucifer says, laying the belt on the floor and moving closer to her. "There's no shame in desiring something in my house." 

He strokes her skin as she gathers her courage. "I--I think I want to...to Top you..." she finally manages to tell him. "It's...confusing. Isabella told me to ask you about the term 'switch'. Why? What's going on with me? One minute I want you to hold me down and spank me and the next I want...I want to tease you until you can't stop yourself from coming..."

Lucifer looks at her with an increased level of interest. "Come here, Chloe," he says firmly, settling them both against the massive pile of pillows at the head of the bed. They get under the covers for warmth. Lucifer makes sure that he's holding Chloe closely, but not tightly in case she needs to get up and pace which is what she does when she's thinking.

"Now, why don't you tell me about what happened between you and Isabella that made her a bundle of nerves who wouldn't meet your eyes while we were eating? She was acting as if she had disobeyed her Domme...and she did, didn't she?" Lucifer said in sudden comprehension as Chloe blushed brightly. "You were angry with her for upsetting me and you took her to task for it when you pretended to be interested in that album of hers! You, my dearest, are a switch!"

"I still don't know what that means, Lucifer!" Chloe said impatiently. "Would you mind enlightening me?"

He laughed. "It's an interesting phenomenon. Dominance and Submission is more of a continuum than people think. Some people are strictly Dominant, while others are only comfortable as a submissive. However, there are some people who, under the right circumstances, can be a Dominant or a submissive. When you feel...protective, comfortable, or safe, you gravitate towards Dominance. When you're unsure, tired, or hurting emotionally, you gravitate towards submission. You can 'switch' roles. Over time, and with practice, you can learn how to consciously switch from Dominant to submissive. As you--or rather, as we learn your 'triggers', it will be easier for you to access the specific state of mind you wish to be in." 

He stroked Chloe's hair as she snuggled against him. "That's what happened to you today when you were sitting on my lap and choosing your 'utility underclothes'. If I'm cuddling you, especially if you're on my lap, you must feel submissive, but you rarely let me get the best of you in a logical argument which is why you felt as if you had been used for a game of tug-of-war. You were, emotionally. When you let me pick out your 'fun' lingerie for use here at the Penthouse, you were calmer, because you weren't being pulled in two opposite directions. You were a bit tired, comfortably full, and wanting to please me. You were also sitting on my lap a great deal so we could make sure the different outfits we chose were comfortable in that position. You were in a submissive state of being."

"But why did I go all Dominant when you spanked me with your belt?" Chloe asks. "I liked it, by the way," she comments, grinning at him. "I think it was because...I hate being interrupted when I'm in the middle of a task, and when I turned to look at you after the slap with the belt, you had this look on your face--it's the same look you have when we work together and you say or do something stupid and I want to find a way to slap that smug smirk off your face!"

Suddenly, Lucifer finds himself under Chloe (which is not a bad place to be). Her eyes twinkle with a mixture of mischief and lust, making him swallow--hard. His cock is at full attention and damn, he wants to be fucking her right now, but he's going to give her the reins for a bit. "What happens next is up to you, my darling. Remember, there is no shame in your desires here."

So Chloe does as Chloe wills--she begins easing his boxer briefs down a bit at a time, hearing him inhale as she kisses skin as she reveals it. Once the head of his cock is revealed, she takes it into her mouth, sucking it and running her tongue around the glans. 

When she's had her fill for the moment, she looks up to see him with his eyes shut tight and his hands fisting in the sheets to keep from touching her. She blows her breath across his damp skin and is rewarded with a moan. She keeps it up--revealing more skin, suckling and licking, then blowing gently across it.

"Chloe...Chloe...please...I can't..." He's speaking to her through gritted teeth.

"I never said you couldn't come, babe," she whispers, then gets back to work. 

He groans. "Tease," he says.

"Careful, or you'll earn your own spanking with your own belt," Chloe warns him.

He shivers and chuckles. He'd love a spanking from Chloe--it would be the first that would actually hurt.

When his cock and sac is completely free and she's finally tongued, kissed, and sucked every bit of skin, she pulls the boxer briefs off him completely, shimmies out of her own panties, takes off her bra and tosses everything on the floor. She makes an educated guess and finds condoms in the nightstand and rolls one down his length. 

"Bloody Hell!" escapes from his mouth when she sheathes him. His eyes fly open to see her watching him. He pants and groans again, actual words escaping him for the moment, especially when Chloe starts to stroke herself without hesitation, unlike this morning. 

"No shame, right?" she whispers to him before throwing back her head, her fingers busy on her own flesh. And this time, to her delight, there is no shame. There's no phantom voice from the past. There's just her and Lucifer and pleasure and delight.

"None. You are so damned beautiful, Chloe," he gasps, cradling her hips in his hands, trying not to slam himself into her body.

"Stop holding back, babe," she murmurs. "I won't break...I want to feel you."

Her words make him grab her hips, knowing he's leaving bruises. He curses as he jerks his hips to move while trying to stay inside her as much as possible. He knows he won't last long.

Neither does Chloe. In a few moments, she calls out his name and he can feel her come, tight and wet around him. He follows her seconds later with a triumphant shout.

Chloe manages to clean them both up, then sprawls over Lucifer.

Lucifer strokes her skin, her hair...wherever he can reach.

"I can't move," Chloe says, then giggles. She presses kisses into his skin in between her fits of giggles. She finds herself thinking, "I love you," again, but is still wary of spooking him with too much emotion too soon. "My Lucifer," she contents herself with saying before kissing the pulse point where his neck and shoulder meet. It's apparently the right thing to say because he wraps her up tightly in his arms.

Her arms are free, so she runs her hands through his hair and says again, "My Lucifer." This time, he tangles his hand in her hair so he can kiss her slowly, thoroughly, and at his leisure. Every time he lets her breathe, she continues to smile, stroke his hair and murmurs, "My Lucifer."

"Is feeling this...euphoric...after 'playing'...normal?" Chloe asks Lucifer, who's half-asleep by now. Chloe, on the other hand, feels so energetic that she's considering building a bridge somewhere. 

Lucifer struggles to open his eyes. "Well, you just topped your top sexually for the first time, so you're going to feel the aftereffects of all the chemicals our bodies make during sex when we're 'playing' that I can't remember right now since I haven't truly bottomed for some time and I'm exhausted."

Chloe feels him shiver a bit and pulls the covers over the two of them. Lucifer hums contentedly at the warmth. "What else do you need, babe?" she asks him.

"Sugar, caffeine, staying warm, and...you. The thought of you leaving me is incredibly distressing--even to get me my sugar and caffeine." Lucifer frowns a bit. "This must be what people call 'sub drop'."

"What's sub drop?" Chloe asks softly, cuddling Lucifer to her side and letting him rest his head on her breasts. She makes sure the blankets and comforter are tucked tightly around them while she waits for her answer.

Lucifer sighs. "Sub drop happens when endorphins and adrenaline that have been present during play or a scene that sustain you through the scene drop away too quickly, rather than fading away slowly. Submissives can experience sub space and sub drop; Tops can experience top space and top drop. We should start putting together a kit of things that comfort us after 'play' or a 'scene' that helps each of us avoid drop as much as possible, no matter who is Dominant and who is Submissive, especially with you being a switch."

"I have the feeling that I have a lot of interesting research to do on my private laptop," Chloe comments as she strokes Lucifer's hair, hearing him chuckle.

"I'll buy you a bunch of the better BDSM books and erotic literature and email you a list of good sites that aren't garbage based on 50 Shades of Grey," he murmurs, his eyes closing again, drowsy in the pleasant warmth from Chloe's body and the layers of bedding.

Chloe finds her own hormonal high fading and she nestles into the pillows with Lucifer asleep in her arms. Food will come later when they're not so bone-tired. 

END PART TWO

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here are the articles I used:
> 
> "BDSM Aftercare 101 - Ways To Care For Your Sub After Play"  
> www.lovense.com/bdsm-blog/aftercare
> 
> "What Is BDSM? 6 Essential Concepts For Beginners"  
> www.lovense.com/bdsm-blog/what-is-bdsm
> 
> "What Is A Safe Word? Learn The Basics Of Kink Communication"  
> www.lovense.com/bdsm-blog/what-is-a-safe-word
> 
> "BDSM: Subspace Explained By Someone Who Has Personally Experienced It"  
> helloflo.com/what-is-subspace
> 
> "What Is Gentle Femdom? Learn How To Top Without Pain"  
> www.lovense.com/bdsm-blog/gentle-femdom


End file.
